The field of this invention relates generally to linear motor and rotational motor structures; more specifically, this invention relates to linear actuators utilized in the isolation of platforms in inertial stabilization systems. Prior art attempts at producing such actuators for such stabilizing systems have been directed primarily to rotational motor systems as well as single axis actuator systems which utilize very narrow gap magnetic elements. This effort has resulted in cumbersome structure which requires an individual rotational motor for each axis of rotation or plurality of individual linear actuators, one for each translational axis of motion desired, or multiple combinations thereof if rotational motion is desired.